


0:00:00

by ephemeral_fallacy



Series: Karmagisa Week [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And karmas kinda dumb, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Nagisa is kinda a maji tenshi, fluff.png
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_fallacy/pseuds/ephemeral_fallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma will pretend like he doesn't know a thing, until the countdown reaches 0:00:00. He wants it to be perfect, after all. Future fic!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	0:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> eyYOOOO KARMAGISA WEEK KARMAGISA WEKKE KARmIGNSIAi  
> im posting it now bc im sad as fuck and i need some comfort jsut fhskahgslk  
> sorry about not updating former glory, ive been b u sy

It’s kind of hard to keep a straight face, Karma thinks.

 

The redhead’s in the middle of his coffee when he thanks the benevolent being up there for making the date fall on a nice, relaxing Saturday. He hears the soft footsteps of Nagisa tiptoeing from bedroom to bathroom, then the door closing; his shoulders relax and he sips from his hot mug. The balcony door is open and the steam from the drink wafts towards the kitchen, and it’s the soft chime of the oven that gets him on his feet.

 

“Karma, why’s it smell like..cookies in the morning?” Nagisa calls as he pokes his head from the hallway.

 

But the other male is in the kitchen with a triumphant smile.

 

“Does it matter? I made them the way you like ‘em,” Karma playfully grins and the blue-haired boy’s expression softens.

 

* * *

 

When Nagisa goes to buy the groceries, Karma manages to stay behind, despite a part of him yearning to accompany his husband of barely a year. The gold band on his finger glitters in the light as he frantically moves about, rearranging the house to be completely inconspicuous, as if Karma’s not trying to celebrate an important day.

 

He straightens up and puffs for a couple of seconds, _comments that maybe he should work out more because there’s no way he’s out of breath just by moving and running for maybe twenty minutes or so_. The redhead preens a bit, proud of himself, and he’s sure Nagisa will be proud of him too, for remembering.

 

The cake in the refrigerator innocently waits until its box is opened. Karma knows he’ll like it.

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to have a feast today,” Nagisa laughs as he hauls in the three grocery bags. “I think I bought too much, but we won’t have to shop for a week, it looks like.”

 

The redhead quickly rushes the items to the refrigerator with godspeed, and the blue-haired boy tries to intervene with wide eyes. “Karma, lemme help you get the stuff to the--” But a hand stops him and its grip is tight and warm; he’s pulled into a very sudden hug, but he can’t say he dislikes it. Karma’s simply being a bit strange today.

 

He just doesn’t speak, and Nagisa doesn’t bother him. At least for now.

 

* * *

 

By now, the pretending act is probably over.

 

Nagisa probably already knows, but he smiles as if he doesn’t know and his moves accommodate Karma as if he’s a parent looking over a child. At least he has the sensitivity not to speak of it, and he appreciates that part of the blue-haired man. From the window, the light of the setting sun illuminates their shared apartment in a fiery orange glow and so many times, its reminded him of a teasing voice telling him that their furniture looks as red as his hair.

 

And he smiles as he cuts into the meat.

 

“What’re you laughing about, Karma?” Nagisa, from beside him, leans in closer and the scent of his shampoo wafts the redhead’s way.

 

Karma blinks rapidly, doesn’t reply, and then takes a peek at his watch. The countdown is on, and he gets up with a controlled excitement. He feels confused blue eyes follow his movements and he’s not sure why it gives him a rush of adrenaline. His blood is pumping and he’s hoping to any god out there that he doesn’t screw this moment up.

 

It’s so important to him, getting dates right, because he seems like a person who wouldn’t remember these pointless days. He seems like the kind of person to forget and he wants Nagisa to know that no, he’s not like that, that Nagisa is important to him and these days make him anxious and nervous to no end because he’s hoping and wishing that they’ll be perfect and executed just the way he wants them to be.

 

He’s not just an asshole, even though that’s what everyone probably thinks of him.

 

The unboxed cake is in his hands when he turns around and the smile on the blue-haired man’s face makes him look like he’s fourteen again, eyes soft and lips curving in a crescent that makes Karma’s heart miss a beat, or seven.

 

The seconds on his watch and in his mind are running out and in his moment of panic focusing on that 0:00:00 that should be flashing about now, he _trips._

 

_On nothing._

 

Karma, a successful businessman and a man who does what he wants and always smoothly and elegantly, trip son absolutely nothing and slams his elbows on the table, the dishes clattering noisily and the cake nearly sliding off its little rest. Chocolate frosting covers one side of the table and sauce from the food sneaks to the edge, threatening to spill on the carpet.

 

“Shit!” The redhead swears and grabs a couple sheets of paper towels and wipes up the mess, and he can feel the embarrassed burn on his face. “Fucking hell, goddammit…”

 

But he’s shocked when he hears Nagisa’s laughter; bright and full of mirth, the blue-haired male throws his head back and he laughs like he’s never laughed before. His eyes are crinkled and if Karma squints, he can see a tear beading up in his eye. Karma blinks and he stares, and the other man manages to calm himself down as he stands to help his spouse clean up.

 

“Sorry, Karma,” Nagisa heaves and he’s still smiling. The violent blush on the redhead’s face is slowly subsiding, but the lavishly decorated cake looks a little lopsided and the frosting still adorns the table like a messed-up tattoo. “It’s just…”

 

“I knew from the start that everything you did was up for this moment, I’m sorry for laughing, but,” and he breaks off for a moment to pull Karma closer. Their noses are almost touching and Nagisa’s eyes are surprisingly dark, even though he’s smiling so innocently. These are the moments where Karma is unsure of how to feel; it looks like he’s staring into the overly affectionate eyes of a venomous snake.

 

Those blue eyes clear up and he continues, “It’s always the thought that counts. _Always_.”

 

He leans forward and presses his lips to Karma’s, warm, soft, tasting a little sweet, and pulls away, dragging the redhead down with him. Their foreheads are touching, Nagisa’s hand on the back of his neck and one on his cheek. Karma almost doesn’t know where to put his hands and it’s amusing, they’ve lived together for a year now, been together for five, and he’s still not sure how to treat his lover.

 

But before Karma can say a word, Nagisa pulls away playfully and his eyes are shining yet again, bouncing as if he’s still in school and not a working man. “Since you messed up, though, you have to lick the chocolate frosting off the table!”

 

The redhead stifles a snicker and he snarks back, “I guess that won’t be the _only_ thing I’ll be licking tonight.”

 

“That’s gross!”   
“It’s your fault for bringing it up!”   
“I didn’t want it to go that way!”  
“Stop running away, you’ve _got chocolate frosting on your face now.._ ”

 

Time slows a bit for Karma and he’s looking at the man he’s loved for years, and even if the words don’t pass by his lips, he’s always thinking of them.

  
_“I love you, Nagisa. Happy first anniversary.”_

**Author's Note:**

> kARMA IS SO DUMB  
> SO FCUKIGN DUMB HES perfect for nagisa  
> there's dumb and gay, and then there's smart, sassy, gay boy  
> guess who is who l m a o


End file.
